Tess (Video Game)
'Tess '''is a original character in the Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead. She is the wife of the Stranger. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Tess prior to the outbreak other than that she and her husband had two children: Adam and Elizabeth. Post-Apocalypse Episode 5: No Time Left Not much is known about Tess' life after the outbreak. Following the zombie apocalypse, Stranger and Adam went hunting in the forest outside of Macon. At one point, Adam came up missing, and upon returning to their camp, Tess was distraught, calling him a "monster". After driving their station wagon to a different point to search, they departed it and search the area. Upon arriving back without Adam, they discovered that their supplies had all been looted, by Lee Everett, or, if you play it a certain way it is taken by the group of the ending of Episode 2, although it was unknown to them at the time. This was the last straw for Tess, and she and Elizabeth abandoned Stranger, traveling on foot by themselves. The next day, Stranger found both of them reanimated as zombies in a nearby street. Stranger decapitated her, keeping her head in a bowling ball bag, and using it as emotional support by ranting to it. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tess has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. *Elizabeth (Indirectly Caused, abandoning the Stranger.) Death Killed By *Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Duck (Indirectly Caused) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Kenny (Indirectly Caused) *Carley (Indirectly Caused) (If saved in Episode 1) *Doug (Indirectly Caused) (If saved in Episode 1) After abandoning Stranger with Elizabeth, she was presumably bitten, and later died. After being discovered in the street by Stranger, she was decapitated, her reanimated head being kept in a bowling ball bag. Relationships Stranger The Stranger and Tess were married and loved each other, however, the apocalypse took a toll on their relationship, causing their love for each other to become strained. When their son, Adam, went missing, and Lee Everett's group stumbled upon their station wagon and stole their supplies, Tess took their daughter, Elizabeth, and left her husband. He went looking for them later on and found them dead in the road. The Stranger then decapitated Tess, and put her head in a bowling bag. He also took it upon himself to get revenge for his fallen family members, and, he succeeded, to an extent. Adam Tess loved her son, and blamed Stranger when he went missing. Elizabeth Tess took her daughter away from Stranger after her son Adam went missing. They didn't get very far; they were devoured by the time Stranger found them. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Tess is one of six characters in the Video Game to remain undead regardless of the player's actions, the others being Mark, Brenda St. John, Diana, Ed and Jean. **Among these characters, Tess is the only one who is decapitated. *Tess is similar to Eddie from the TV Series. They both had their heads decapitated by their spouses. *Tess, David Parker (Determinant), Mark, and Lee Everett (Determinant) are the only known amputated victims in the Video Game. **In Tess' case, she managed to have her head decapitated by the Stranger. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game